Overdone
by KlainebowKlisses
Summary: Kurt is a prostitute. Blaine's a successful businessman who's father owns all the coffee shops in town. What will happen when Blaine goes to Kurt for a night of pleasure?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and welcome to this story, this is going to be a collab between StarkidGleek2011, and beta'd by Sarah :D. After reading Admiller's series, we decided to write our own story, but definitely make it our own. So we hope you like it. **

**We don't own Glee, unfortunately ^.^**

To say Blaine Anderson was well off is an understatement. To start, he was a big time business man in his father's company. Mr. Anderson owned most of the coffee shops in Ohio, along with one of the one that Blaine visited regularly, the Lima Bean. Blaine's father had a plan for his son's life. Go to college, learn the family business, get married and have children, but soon enough his father learned that that would not be the case for Blaine.

When Blaine had first come out to his parents, his mum had been completely supportive of him; her son being gay did not bother her in the slightest, he was still her perfect little boy. His father, however, was not so accepting. His face had said it all; the deep frown, the obvious disappointment shining in his hazel eyes. He had eventually learned to accept the fact Blaine was never going to have his version of 'a perfect life', but that didn't mean he was happy about it. In his business-warped mind Blaine had chosen to be gay.

Blaine's first boyfriend - David was his name - obviously had not been met with open arms by his father. It had solidified the fact that his only son was never going to have children, but when David had continued to come round to the house constantly over the year they were together he eventually learned to accept him. Blaine had been convinced that he was going to be with David for ever and they would get married and have children and he had just knew he was in love. Unfortunately for Blaine, their relationship had crumbled into pieces at his feet, and all he could do was stand and stare as David - his David - kissed another guy, to say he was crushed was an understatement.

After David, Blaine didn't really have any serious relationships for a while. Then Zach came along. Blaine thought Zach was the one for sure. The one he would be with for the rest of his life... that was until he found him in bed with a guy they had met earlier that week. Again he was crushed, but this time, it was worse than the last. That's why when Wes, one of his friends from his dad's office, had suggested Blaine have a one night stand, at first he was surprised. He tried not to listen to Wes, but after coming in the office one day and finding directions to the bar where Blaine knew prostitutes offered their services, he decided that maybe he would try it, because he couldn't take getting his heart broken again. He wouldn't fall in love with a prostitute. Would he?

No, he wouldn't. It was impossible to even feel anything for someone you were using for a burst of pleasure. He doubted he would even remember his face when he was gone.

As he drove to the bar, he began to feel nervous. He continually tapped his thumb against the hard plastic of the steering wheel that he held tightly in his grasp, trying desperately to concentrate on the road. He knew exactly why he was nervous - his two failed relationships had left him with no self confidence in his ability to pleasure someone at all, but he wouldn't have to pleasure anyone tonight, he reassured himself. It would be the unknown man that was pleasuring him. It was Blaine paying the money, after all.

So why was there multiple beads of sweat slowly collecting on his warm forehead? He was a pristine, dapper business man who ordered people around as a job, and he was feeling nervous about having sex? It was true, he hadn't done it in a long while, but he wanted to reward himself for his hard work. He was getting the physical parts of a relationship without all the complicated emotional stuff, and that was what he wanted.

He definitely wasn't lonely... Of course he wasn't - he simply enjoyed the peaceful solitude of his life.

As the rather elegant looking building came into view, he pulled into the parking lot and edged into the space between a large blue car and a red Mini. Once he had turned the engine off he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself. The sun was setting in the orange sky, but he couldn't admire the beauty when he was so nervous. His eyes fluttered open again and he lifted his hand up; he was shaking like a leaf.

You're being stupid. Just get out the car and go have some fun. Taking one last deep breath, he got out of the car and walked briskly over to the open door of the bar, music blasting from inside.

He was met with dancing bodies everywhere; everyone was smiling and laughing and just generally having a good time - the complete opposite to what Blaine felt like doing. To be honest, he wanted to lock himself in the nearest toilet until he calmed down a bit, but no, he was going to do this. He did want to, really.

Stopping abruptly in his tracks, he realised that he really didn't know what he was doing. How did he know who was a prostitute and who wasn't? Should he just...ask? But what if he...

Get a grip of yourself, he warned. Just walk over and ask the man serving drinks. Luckily, his legs cooperated with his brain and he quickly found himself standing at the bar watching the rather attractive man behind it cleaning a glass.

"Um...excuse me?" He asked shyly, clearing his throat to try and make his voice clearer. The man just stared at him in distaste, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah? What do you want?" He asked, though his tone was not unkind. Blaine's eyes flickered around the room, the knot tightening in his stomach. How did he word this? He couldn't just say "I want a prostitute." That just sounded stupid to him.

He realised that the fair haired, blue eyed man was continuing to stare at him in question.

"I'm here for...I've got money..." He was shocked to find that the man was laughing, actually laughing, at him.

"You're here for our special services." Blaine must have looked confused because the man chuckled again and stated bluntly, "Sex."

Blaine nodded, "I-uhh-" He looked around. "How do I tell the difference between them?" He said as he looked back at the other man.

"Believe me, you will know which is a prostitute and which aren't, and you're in luck because our best man is in tonight, and with that suit you are wearing I would say you could probably afford him." The man said as he pointed Blaine in the direction of the room that the man was waiting in. "Room 15."

Blaine looked towards the door, but didn't move a muscle.

"First time?" The man at the counter asked, sighing.

Blaine took a deep breath, he could do this, he nodded at the man and made his way stiffly past the people dancing and to the room he pointed too.

He looked at the 15 in dark letters on the door before knocking twice and walking in. He silently slapped himself, ...do people knock when doing this? That and a few other million questions ran though his mind as he stood frozen at the door for a moment. He shook it off, he had more important things to do now. As he walked in, the prostitute was turned around looking the other way.

"They told me someone was coming." He heard the boy say, at least, he almost looked like a boy, Blaine didn't know from the angle he was standing at. Blaine's immediate reaction was this man had the voice of an angel, high, almost feminine but not. It sounded like a bell.

"Y-yeah... I-I... this is my first time doing something like this." Blaine admitted as he stuttered.

"I could tell, usually they don't knock, my regulars I mean. They just come in and do as they please." Finally the boy turned around and Blaine's breath caught in his throat. This boy was beautiful. The soft panels of his skin were a light, cream color. His cheek bones were sharp and pronounced which alerted Blaine that he was more grown than Blaine had thought at first glance. His hair was a soft brown and styled perfectly.

"I have the money," Blaine said reaching for his wallet after snapping out of his staring spell and regaining his voice, "I don't know exactly how much yo- this will cost, but if that's too much... just- uh- keep the change."

Blaine awkwardly handed the money to the boy, who shot him a disbelieving look after counting it. "How rich are you?"

Blaine blushed, "I'm... well off."

The boy whistled, "Well, I can see that. Five grand? Really?" Blaine only nodded. The boy kept the look for a moment more before dropping it, "Whatever, I'm not complaining. So what's your name gorgeous?"

It took a second for Blaine to realize that he had been asked a question again. "Blaine... I'm Blaine Anderson," he said.

The prostitute considered it, "Blaine. Hmm, classy. It fits. I'm Kurt, but you can call me whatever you want." Kurt edged closer to Blaine, and in return, Blaine shifted awkwardly.

Blaine closed his eyes, and Kurt looked at him. "You really are new at this aren't you? Don't be nervous, this should be fun," he whispered seductively.

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath, his nervousness still there. Kurt, tired of waiting, pulled Blaine onto the bed and into a kiss.

A very shocked Blaine froze for a second, and then responded slowly. Kurt played along, but got impatient and deepened it, pulling Blaine closer to him, grasping the back of his head as well as his lower back. It wasn't much time before Blaine was opening his mouth allowing Kurt to access his tongue. Kurt's hand traveled downward grabbing Blaine's ass, making them both groan.

"Fuck," One of them said. Neither knew who, but it didn't matter because they were both thinking it. Blaine was already harboring a half hard cock despite being as nervous as he was.

"Clothes off, but leave your boxers on for now." Blaine said, gaining confidence as he started to unbutton his jeans and pull off his shirt.

Blaine smiled evilly as he palmed Kurt through his boxers. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" it was Kurt for sure this time. Blaine pulled back and looked up at the boy, who was panting at this point, before slowly starting to remove his own boxers, but Kurt grabbed his hand, moving them away before doing it himself.

"Shit," He said as Blaine was freed from his boxers. "You're fucking equipped." Kurt said looking down at him. Blaine took a moment before reciprocating the action on Kurt before and moaning at the sight. He then leaned back up to kiss him again.

Kurt gasped as Blaine moved his mouth to Blaine's neck. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice lower than the peeling bell sound it was before. It was low and rough and fucking hot.

"Turn around." Blaine commanded. "Now." Kurt didn't need to be told twice. He turned as Blaine poured the lube over his fingers.

"Kurt," Blaine half growled, "I want you to beg for me. I want you to beg for me to fuck you."

Kurt opened his mouth, a small moan coming out of it.

Blaine swirled his fingers around Kurt's hole before pushing one in, eliciting a moan from Kurt. "I said beg." Blaine growled.

Blaine watched as his fingers disappeared into Kurt.

Kurt moaned. "Please. Please Blaine. Fuck me. Come inside me. Do something. Please."

Blaine smiled darkly. "Better." He slowly worked his finger into Kurt, before adding a second one. "You're so fucking tight." Blaine said as he scissored his fingers.

"I want you Kurt. So much. Do you want me? Do you want my cock?"

"Fuck! Yes! Give it to me! Want you inside me now." Kurt cried desperately.

Blaine laughed as he moved to add a third finger. Kurt felt so good, he knew neither of them was going to last much longer if he kept doing this. He moved his fingers up just a bit brushing against Kurt's prostate. "Fuck me- now!"

Blaine removed his fingers, making Kurt whimper at the loss.

Blaine lined his dick up with Kurt's hole rubbing the tip against it before pushing in.

"OHHHH!" Kurt screamed as Blaine pushed all the way inside him.

He started with a rhythm rocking into him, Kurt meeting his every movement. Kurt moaned high, making Blaine move faster.

He angled himself differently hitting Kurt's prostate. "So good." Blaine whined as Kurt screamed.

He was fucking him in earnest now, but Kurt loved every second of it.

"So close, so close!" Kurt moaned.

"Me too." Blaine said as his movements became uneven. "Are you ready?" He asked breathless.

"Yes! Yes!" Kurt said.

"Good, come for me Kurt!" Blaine said as he rocked into him hard and fast.

Kurt screamed as he came over both of there chests. "Fuck," Blaine said looking down as Kurt came. "You're so fucking hot. So hot Kurt."

Blaine rocked into him a few more times before he was screaming, cumming seconds after Kurt did.

He slumped down onto Kurt when they were finished. Leaning back up, he kissed Kurt softly so he could pull out.

He tied off the condom before lying back on the bed.

Kurt shifted making him feel everything that just happened again. "Fuck! That... that was amazing."

"Yeah, it was." Blaine said leaning over to kiss Kurt softly in a lingering kiss.

He pulled back before lying back for a bit. "I actually don't want to go.." Blaine said, "But I should..." Blaine said, his eyes drifting shut a bit.

Kurt nodded his head, looking the same but leaning over, lying his head on Blaine's shoulder. "You can stay for a bit though."

Blaine took a deep breath, there dry cum forgotten. He could shower later. With that he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome****to****Chapter****2****of****this****story.**** I****'****m****happy****to****say****that****we****are****starting****on****Chapter****4,****yes****3****is****finished****:)****We****'****ve****just****got****to****go****over****it****:)****Thank****you****to****everyone****who****has****alerted****this****story****it****means****a****lot****to****us.**

When Kurt woke, the first thing he became aware of was the warmth. It felt like there was a soft, comfy heater curled tight into his side...but wait. Heaters didn't breath and he could definitely feel a soft rhythmic breath puffing onto his bare neck. Who...?

And then he remembered. This mysterious thing behind him was Blaine; the man who had just paid him for sex. The best sex of his life, if he was being honest with himself. After...he could barely remember what happened after, he was in too much of a delirious state after the strongest orgasm he'd ever had. He vaguely remembered telling Blaine that he could stay and they must've fallen asleep...shit. What time was it? He bolted to his feet, not even registering the small moan of discontent coming from the man behind him. He rummaged around through the clothes that were lying on the floor that they had strewn without thought last night...wait. There was light coming from the window...that meant it was morning. Growling in anger, he finally found his watch under Blaine's jeans and read the time. 6.00 am, it showed.

"Shit!" He shouted, beginning to grab what clothes he could see that were his from the floor and hastily threw them on. Blaine was just beginning to wake up behind him and his forehead was creased, desperately trying to remember what happened last night through the haze of sleep.

He looked over and saw Kurt. _Oh.__Right_. He had had sex with a prostitute, but if he was being honest with himself. Best. Sex. Ever. He slowly slid his eyes closed, knowing he shouldn't even be here. He was supposed to leave last night. He heard a door close and opened his eyes, sitting up and looking around. For the first time, he actually looked at the room. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't small either. The bathroom was to the right of him and he remembered he needed to take a shower. He got up, grabbing his clothes and moaned as he noticed the dry cum, _Kurt__'__s_cum on his stomach. Trying not to think of that he took a quick shower, getting dressed and leaving the bar immediately. As he was walking to his car, his phone rang. He pulled it out, looking at the caller I.D. _Dad._Blaine rolled his eyes and pressed talk.

"Dad?" Blaine sighed. "What do you need?"

"One of our employers is acting up at the Lima Bean again, could you go and straighten them out?" His fathers voice rang through the receiver.

"Sure, Dad." He hung the phone up and smiled. He loved the Lima Bean. Even if he was just going there for business, he would get his usual order after.

He got in his car, making his way to the coffee shop. As he drove, he thought of last night. He couldn't get the beautiful boys face out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. He was honestly the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life, he was like no other. And he had had _sex_with him. It didn't matter that Kurt had had sex with many guys in the past, it had felt special to him. He was probably just being stupid though.

_You__could__always__go__back_, he thought. He had enough money.

He was surprised to find he had already reached the Lima Bean and he pulled in swiftly, shaking his head to snap himself out of his daze. He was working now, he could think about Kurt later. Blaine sighed; maybe he shouldn't go back.

He got out of his car, walking towards the entrance before he paused. Suddenly he realized his dad had forgotten to tell him just which employee to yell at this time. He quickly called him back, getting the guys name - Jesse - and walked in, not paying attention to his surroundings.  
>"M-Mr. Anderson?" A female employee said. "What brings you here?"<p>

"I need to speak with Jesse. Can you tell me where he is?" Blaine asked calmly. He wouldn't be rude to this girl, she didn't deserve it.

"He's in the back, lying down."

Blaine smiled warmly at the girl before walking to the back. He saw the boy lying on top of a table and slammed his fist down, making the other boy jump up. "WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?" Jesse yelled.

"My name is Blaine Anderson. My father owns this coffee shop along with many others in this state. He got a call COMPLAINING because you never work, all you do is sleep, and you are just plain rude to your coworkers. What do you have to say for yourself?" Blaine asked, getting angrier by the second.

"Dude, this job is boring, like there are so many people and I hate working, but my dad told me if I didn't get a job he was kicking me out. So like, I came and got a job." Jesse said flipping his hair to the side. Immediately, Blaine placed him as one of those "surfer guys." He certainly had the look for it.

"Well I guess you're getting kicked out because you're _fired._" Blaine said, turning around. How had this guy even gotten hired?

"Wait, Wait!" Jesse called.

Blaine let out a frustrated sigh. "What?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Dude, I need this job, like seriously."

"Well _dude_ you should have done your job... like SERIOUSLY. Pack your crap and get out of my coffee shop." Blaine said as he walked out and noticed a few people were staring.

He blushed and walked to the counter, realizing people had heard him. "I... uh, sorry about that. Business you know? Can I have my usual, a med-"

"A Medium Drip," The girl smiled kindly, "I know, you're in here just as much as we are."

Blaine smiled, "I love it here." He watched as she made the drip, smiling as she handed it to him and got his wallet out, handing her a twenty. "Keep the change." He gave her a wide smile before turning around and heading to his normal seat beside the window, looking up he stopped in his tracks.

Sitting in that very seat was a very familiar fair haired man staring idly out the window into the bustling street outside. Blaine's eyes widened in shock and recognition - that was Kurt. He suddenly, for some unknown, stupid reason, started panicking. Should he just go up to him and start up a conversation? They had _sex_ last night, surely they could have a simple conversation - and he really did want to get to know him. If he was half as beautiful inside than he was outside, then he was pretty damn special.

Taking a deep, reassuring breath he walked over to the table, taking long strides. He stopped beside it, but Kurt didn't move. He cleared his throat.

"Hi!" He said cheerily as Kurt turned around to look up at him. The boy's eyes widened in surprise then a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Hi, Blaine." he said softly, drinking the boy's beautiful appearance in; his eyes were like liquid hazel and were truly mesmerizing. When Kurt didn't say anything else, Blaine spoke again.  
>"May I sit down?" He asked politely and Kurt tried not to chuckle. He gestured for him to take the seat opposite and Blaine gave him a small smile as he sat, placing his steaming coffee on the table.<p>

"I've never seen you here before." Kurt stated as he watched Blaine take a sip of his coffee. He set it down and chuckled.

"Really? My fathers the manager of this chain of coffee shops in Ohio and I work for him, so I'm here often. There's a particularly annoying guy who works - used to work - here, so I've had to come here a lot over the past few weeks." Kurt laughed at this.

"I heard. Actually, I think the whole shop did." Blaine joined in with his own laughter, smiling brightly at the boy.

"Yeah...he was just really frustrating." Blaine felt his cheeks heating up with embarrassment. Maybe he had shouted a bit too loud...

He took another sip of coffee, looking out the window. Everything from last night was rushing back to him. "So I... I was wondering, would you like to get a bite to eat with me?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine, his eyes widening with an emotion Blaine couldn't quite figure out.

"I... Crap," Kurt said, "You're one of _those_guys aren't you?"

"What do you mean _those_ guys?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Guys who...cling. You want more than just sex and that just can't happen. I'm a prostitute, Blaine. I can't hold a steady relationship." he sighed in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. "I should...I should go." Blaine was shocked to see him start to rise from the seat and without thinking, grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. Kurt took a wary glance at the hand softly pulling on his arm, before his eyes slid back up to meet Blaine's wide ones.

"No, don't leave. I didn't mean it like that, I was just wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat." His eyes were hopeful and Kurt stared at him accusingly for a few moments before slowly sitting back down.

"Are you sure? Because I'm warning you now - I can't have a relationship." Blaine nodded immediately, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Of course, I understand." Kurt narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"I mean, you have sex with a guy and you fall for them. That's what happens in a normal situation. I can't do that with you Blaine. I'm a... a prostitute and I can't feel that way about someone again." Kurt said, looking away. He had been hurt before, and he refused to be again.

"I just meant we could go out as friends Kurt, but I'm not going to lie to you. Last night was one of the best nights of my life and I mean, I've got money. It's not like this is the last time I will see you."

"You don't have to be nice to me, you know. I'm used to people being rude."

Blaine's heart broke. "I want to be nice to you. I actually want to get to know you, Kurt."

"Before I say yes to this... dinner. Where would you be taking me?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Hmmm... it doesn't matter to me. Breadstix sound good?" Blaine asked.

"Isn't that the place people go on dates?" Kurt asked as he stood up, ready to go.

"Not sure, I haven't had a date in a while." Blaine said as he stood up, avoiding Kurt's eyes and pulling his jacket on. Kurt didn't seem to find this information to be of any importance and Blaine inwardly sighed. It was a relief he hadn't read into that.

"I guess I'll see you at... 6?" Blaine asked, smoothing down his jacket. Kurt nodded in response, smiling warmly.

"I'll see you then." He then turned and walked out the door, Blaine following behind. They shared one last smile before Kurt walked the opposite way to him. He sighed, heading over to his car and jumping in. He quickly turned the engine on and reversed out the parking space before pulling onto the main road and heading in the direction of his house. He turned the radio on, letting his thoughts drift. He sang along loudly to the songs he knew, tapping along to the beat. Before he knew it, he had reached his apartment and was unlocking the door. Shutting it behind him, he flung his jacket on the hanger, heading into the living room before stopping in his tracks.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment, Wes?" he shouted angrily at the man who was currently reclining on _his_sofa, holding one of _his_beers in his hand and watching _his_TV. The man just gave him a wide smile.

"Hello there, Blaine! Did you have a good night?" Blaine growled angrily.

"Wesley, get out of my apartment! How did you even get _in?_Wait... what do you mean did I have a good night?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, glaring at Wes when his smile widened.

"Well," he said, pulling himself up from the sofa and throwing the beer can into the waste paper bin. Blaine followed the cans movement with his eyes before looking back at Wes. "I stole a key. You know me well enough now, that should've been obvious. And I happened to notice the piece of paper on the desk. You know, the one with the prostitution bar's address?"

Blaine almost choked on thin air. He could feel his face going bright red, so hastily walked over to the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple, taking a noisy bite into it. He still refused to look at Wes, who he could here laughing over the sound of the TV.

"Don't look so embarrassed, I was there last night too. Though the best guy was already taken..."

Wes also had a lot of money; he was co-manager of a big technology company, in the same building that Blaine's dad's office was in.

Blaine's face went even redder and he shifted nervously on his feet, continuing to take bites of his apple.

"Wait... you had him, didn't you?" he laughed, patting Blaine on the shoulder. "You must have had a good night; that guy's amazing." Blaine continued to scowl at him. He had been with Kurt?

"You still never answered my question, what the hell are you doing here?" Blaine said, his anger flaring.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out with some of us from the office, but since your being an ass I think I'll take back the offer."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't have gone anyways; I'm going out with Kurt tonight." Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Who's Kurt?" Wes asked, "Wow, you get around fast." He chuckled.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I get around? Kurt is the prost- guy I was with last night. You've been with him but you didn't even learn his name? You're an asshole Wes."

"Woah, woah wait... you're taking him out? Haven't you learned from your past Blaine?"

Blaine froze. "What did you just say?"

Wes looked up, shocked at what he had just said. "Blaine I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant. Get the fuck out of my house, Wesley or so help me god..."

Wes conceded and opened the door leading out of his apartment.

"Sorry... Get some, Anderson!" He shouted, the sound of the door slamming reverberating around the room. Blaine sighed, flopping down on the sofa. He checked his watch: 11 o' clock. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter****3****:D,****ALREADY!****I****want****to****thank****my****amazing****collab****partner!****You****'****re****awesome:D**

**Warning****near****the****bottom,****a****small****mention****of****rape.**

Blaine pulled his jacket closer to him, shivering against the cool air. He was walking the short distance from his car to Breadstix and he was already freezing. He reached the door and pulled it open, basking in the heat that was radiating from inside. He shut the door quickly behind him and smiled at the waitress.

"Can I have a table for two, please?" he asked politely, rubbing his cold hands together. The woman smiled at him and started to lead him to a table. He sat down, thanking her profusely and informing her that he would have to wait until his friend got here until he ordered drinks.  
>He awkwardly pulled his jacket off, banging his elbows against the wooden back of the booth. He eventually got it off and placed it down beside him. He sat for a minute, just taking in the mass of diners around him; some sharing a romantic meal with their other half; some having a nice family dinner; and some just having a lonely dinner by themselves. That must be what it looked like he was doing, he supposed.<p>

He checked his watch: 6.10. _Where__was__Kurt?_he thought. There was a seed of doubt in his brain that Kurt wouldn't even show but no, that was silly. Kurt had given him no indication that he wasn't going to turn up - he just needed to trust him.

6.20 came and went and Blaine was thoroughly worried. He fiddled his thumbs together, not sure what to do with himself. He felt really awkward and he could feel the waitress continuously staring at him.

It was at 6.25 when the same waitress came over to him again, a confused look on her face.

"Are you ready to order?" she said, but Blaine could tell that she was doubting him. She thought Kurt wasn't coming and frankly, he had given up hope too.

"Uh, no, it's okay, my friend-" He stopped abruptly as a lone figure bustled through the door, muttering apologies to the man he bumped into. Blaine shouted over to him and he rushed towards him.

"I am so sorry, I got caught up in things and-" Blaine cut him off.

"Kurt, it's okay!" He laughed, all annoyance draining from him at the apologetic look on Kurt's face.

"It's not. I'm sorry, but I don't have an excuse to give you." He said as he took his seat in front of Blaine.

Blaine's first thought was that he had had another client, but he shook it off because for some reason he didn't understand, that thought had hurt him.

"It's okay Kurt, really. " He said, handing him a menu. Kurt gave him a gracious smile and started to peruse it, Blaine following suit. They eventually decided on their orders after much discussion about what looked nice.

The waitress came back a couple of moments later, a forced smile set upon her face. "What would you two like?" She asked, her tone bored.

"I'll have the ravioli, and a salad." Kurt smiled.

"Same." Blaine said as he handed her the menus.

"And to drink?"

"Diet Coke." Kurt smiled.

"Pepsi." Blaine added.

The waitress nodded, "It will be a few minutes." She walked away, sighing heavily.

"So," Blaine said, turning back to Kurt, "Tell me about yourself."

Kurt looked rather taken aback at this; clearly he was not used to being asked about his past.

"What do you want to know?" he said, his tone wary. Of course he shouldn't be wary of Blaine, he seemed like a nice enough guy.

Blaine shrugged in response. "Anything and everything." Kurt chuckled at the look of bright curiosity in his eyes and finally relaxed back into his seat.

"I've lived here all my life, though not by choice. My dream was always to move to New York and be on Broadway, or a famous fashion designer." Blaine chuckled.

"You dream big, huh?" Kurt nodded.

"What's the point in going through life with no high goals for yourself?" Blaine smiled, motioning for him to continue.

"I was in my school's - McKinley High's - Glee club and I was always the shining star in it, to anyone that wasn't oblivious. But Rachel Berry always managed to steal my spotlight in some way or another." He grimaced at the memory. "I was bullied a lot until my senior year. I planned to go to NYADA but...they didn't accept me." Blaine frowned; Kurt was visibly upset.

"Why not?" he asked softly. Kurt just smiled sadly at him.

"Not enough credits. But I guess that's life, I suppose. Nothing goes to plan." Blaine's frown deepened.

"Don't give up on your dreams." Kurt began to interrupt him, but he continued. "No, Kurt. I can see how much you want it. Yes, it's too late to go to NYADA obviously, but there are other ways to make it." Kurt sighed deeply, staring off into space, a look of longing in his eyes.

"It's not that easy, Blaine. I'm a prostitute now and I can't escape that. I don't earn enough money to move from here and there's just...there's no point anymore."

"No, Kurt, don't say that." Kurt stayed silent, a far off look in his eyes. Blaine just stared at him inquisitively, wondering what he was thinking about.

"What about you? What's Blaine Anderson's story?" Blaine chuckled.

"There's not much to it, I'm afraid. I transferred to the private school around here - Dalton - after being bullied for years. I was happy there, I had good friends. I graduated with good grades all round and immediately started working for my dad. Since then, more and more responsibility has gone to me."

"Are you happy?" Blaine laughed, shocked at the question.

"Of course I am." he answered, but Kurt continued to stare at him disbelievingly. Blaine frowned and really thought about the question. Was he really happy?

"I...I don't know, honestly."

"What were your dreams in high school?" He laughed again at the memory of his former dream - it seemed so stupid to him now.

" I, um... I wanted to be a singer. Performing for thousands - that was my dream." Kurt smiled, cocking his head to the side.

"And why aren't you?"

"Because It's not exactly the easiest thing to be and I was expected to take over from my dad. It's just the way it has to be." Kurt frowned, seeming to think about this.

"Why did you come to me?" Blaine smiled sadly.

"Why did I go to a prostitute, you mean?" Kurt nodded.

"I guess...I've only ever had two relationships and they both ended in disaster...and I thought, why not? I've been stressed with work recently and I just wanted to have some fun." Kurt nodded again in understanding.

"That's why most people come." They lapsed off into a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. They snapped out of it when the waitress came back with their food and drinks, setting the steaming plates down in front of them and the glasses beside the plates.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but tell me about those two relationships?" Kurt asked as the waitress arrived with their food.

Blaine looked up. He hadn't spoken of those relationships to anyone, and he didn't know if he should or not, but he trusted Kurt. This trust also scared him.

"I.. They... Both of them cheated on me. One worse than the other, but it was still hard." Blaine said, looking off to the side.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered, "You don't have to tell me."

Blaine whipped his head back up to look at Kurt, "What about you? Have you ever had a relationship, you know before you..." He trailed off as Kurt nodded his head.

"One, but that was a long time ago. His name was Mark and it was right before I … came into this job." Kurt looked away; remembering what Mark had done to him was not easy.

"Did he do something?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt carefully.

He nodded, trying to keep his voice steady. "I loved him, or I thought I did. This was back before I had ever had sex or had ever even thought about sex that much. I mean I was a teenage boy, I was only 16." He looked up as a few tears fell. "He raped me Blaine."

Blaine gasped audibly. "Oh, Kurt!" He said putting one of his hands on the other boys. "I am so sorry."

"It was a long time ago, but it still haunts me, I feel like one day if I'm not careful with this prostituting that it will happen again." Kurt closed his eyes, looking down. "I'm sorry I ruined our dinner." Blaine frowned and gave Kurt's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You didn't, Kurt." An emotion that Blaine couldn't quite register flickered in Kurt's eyes and they started to eat their dinner. In between mouth full's, they chatted to each other about their lives, their hobbies, their interests. By the end of the meal Blaine was satisfyingly full and knew a lot more about Kurt than what he did when he entered the restaurant. They both thanked the waitress profusely as they began to get up and put their coats on, but she still looked as bored as she was when they first walked in. Blaine walked out the restaurant laughing, something he seemed to have done a lot in the past hour - Kurt was naturally funny with his sharp and witty comments and Blaine had found that he had had a brilliant time. They stopped awkwardly outside the door, neither real knowing how to say goodbye. Kurt managed to speak first, his voice slightly amused.

"I guess I'll see you later, Blaine." Blaine nodded, smiling widely.

"You will." Kurt laughed and Blaine joined in, the sound echoing through the nights air. Kurt gave him a small wave and started walking off, not seeming to be headed to any particular car, or any car for that matter. Blaine frowned, confused.

"Kurt!" he shouted and the retreating figure turned back around.

"Are you seriously _walking_back?" Kurt gave him a confused look.

"Yes...it's how I got here." Blaine walked towards him, stopping a few feet way.

"Nuh uh, I'm not letting you walk home in the dark, it's not safe." Kurt laughed at Blaine's innocence.

"Blaine, I walk everywhere, why would I- hey! What are you doing! Blaine!" Blaine had grabbed his arm and was currently pulling him towards his car, much to his annoyance. Even though Kurt struggled, Blaine managed to get him outside the car, opening the door and pointing in.

"Just get in, Kurt." He said, though his tone was not angry. Kurt grumbled, glaring at the curly haired man but getting in anyway. Blaine slammed the door behind him and walked round the front of the car, getting in the drivers seat. He immediately started to move out of the parking lot after putting his seat belt on, all the while trying to block out Kurt's incessant grumbles. The journey passed in silence, aside from Kurt's angry muttering and directions to his house. It wasn't a long drive - 5 minutes later Blaine was pulling up in front of a rather run-down looking apartment block.

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt said sarcastically, fighting to release himself from his seat belt. Blaine laughed; placing his hand over Kurt's to still it.

"Here, let me help you." Kurt watched him, eyes narrowed as Blaine softly released the belt with no problem. Blaine's eyes flickered back up to Kurt's as the strap shot back into place and he found Kurt was staring at him. Not his eyes, however: his lips. Blaine tried to keep is thoughts straight as he did the one thing he thought he would never get to do again without paying. He laid a hand on Kurt's cheek and softly pressed their lips together, hesitant because he thought Kurt was going to pull away. When he didn't though, Blaine kissed with more passion, hands fisting in Kurt's hair and Kurt's grabbing at his waist to pull him closer.

_I__'__ll__get__your__heart__racing__in__my__skin__tight__jeans__be__your__teenage__dream__tonight._Kurt's phone rang making them both jump back.

He looked at the caller ID rolling his eyes before looking back up at Blaine, "I have to go."

Blaine was about to reply when his phone rang too, picking it up he seen it was his dad. "Me too, I hope I see you again Kurt."

Kurt smiled as he got out of the car, "You will." He saw Kurt answer his phone and turned picking up his own.

He answered it as he drove off, arguing with his father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter****4****already!****Warnings****of****some****more****mentions****of****Rape.**

Kurt watched as Blaine drove away, swallowing hard. That kiss left him wanting more and that really scared him. Ever since what had happened to him so long ago he hadn't wanted something like this. He had regular clients of course, but they all came over because they wanted to, not because Kurt wanted them to. Blaine was different. Kurt wanted him there, and not just for the sex.

He answered the phone with a heavy sigh. This was one of his regulars... one he didn't particularly like. "Hello?"

"Hey Kurt. I was just wondering why you're not at the bar. I missed you last night." His voice was deep and it sounded like he was already turned on. God, why did he resent this so much? He had been fine with this whole prostitution thing until Blaine had came along and brought his old dreams back up.

"I take it that's you asking me to come and have sex with you?" He heard a soft chuckle.

"You know me too well, Kurt." Kurt sighed; he had been with this man far too many times and he was awful, rough and unforgiving.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes, Wes." Wesley Montgomery. His richest client by far and the one that he saw most.

"I can't wait." He broke the call off and immediately started walking the familiar route to the bar. It wasn't a long walk but it was one he had done many times over the last few years. The whole thing was incredibly boring and monotonous to him now; he had been a prostitute for too long.

Throughout the whole walk he was completely immersed in his own thoughts; thoughts of Blaine; thoughts of what he was about to do and thoughts of his past life. When he didn't have to go through all of this just to stay alive.

He arrived at the bar quicker than he would have liked and soon found himself standing in the middle of hundreds of dancing bodies. He took a deep breath to steady himself; this was just going to be like any other night. Nothing special.

He grudgingly walked over to his normal room, opening the door and immediately noticing Wes sprawled on the bed. Naked.

Wes immediately smirked. "Kurt. Hey there."

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, when had this guy even learned his name? He turned his head away to remove his shoes.

"Come on, don't be so slow," Wes said, "I'm kind of hard here, and I want you in me now."

Kurt removed his clothes, not even half hard. Wes seen this is and frowned, "We're going to have to fix that. Good thing I like a challenge." He moved forward, pulling Kurt onto the bed with him.

Wes smiled, attaching his mouth to Kurt's, trying his best to get Kurt to part his lips.

Kurt knew if he was going to get paid, he needed to do something, something to make himself hard.

He swallowed hard, making his mind go into overdrive. He started thinking about other guys, though only one other guy popped in his mind. He was trying, but even thinking about Blaine couldn't make him hard when a guy like this was trying to attack him.

Wes had now moved down to try and touch him, which only made matters worse because he just wasn't reacting to him.

Wes pulled back, "What the hell is going on? Why can't you can't even get hard? Usually your always hard."

"I- I don't know." Kurt said, his voice shaking.

"Well find a way because we are having sex whether you like it or not."

Kurt's breath caught. No. Not this again. He looked up at Wes, noticing his eyes were bulged out and red. "Have you been drinking?"

"This is a bar," Wes said rolling his eyes, his voice filled with anger.

Kurt looked scared, trying to pull away from him, "I know that, I work here, Obviously."

Wes growled, "If you can get hard for someone as fucked up as Blaine Anderson, then why can't you get fucking hard for me? I mean, I'm like 10 times hotter than him!"

Kurt's adrenaline kicked in, pushing back off Wes as hard as he could, getting away from him and standing up. "How do you know Blaine? And how do you know I've been with him?"

Wes smirked, sitting up. "Blaine's a... friend, I guess you could say and my dad works in the same office as him. I know he was with you because I recommended him to you. Worst mistake I ever made, since apparently he fucked you up too."

Kurt's vision turned red and he walked forward and slapped Wes as hard as he could. "Don't talk to me like that. Don't talk about Blaine like that. He is twice the man you will ever be. Get the fuck out of here!"

Wes looked angry again, grabbing Kurt's arm and holding him down. "I said we're having sex, and I don't care what you or Blaine have to say about it."

Kurt did the only thing he could think of: he started screaming. "HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Wes put his hand over Kurt's mouth, "No one wants to help a little slut like you. That's all you are, a slut."

Kurt felt his pants on the ground and felt around until he hit his phone with his foot. He hit it, hoping it dialed a number.

Biting Wes' hand and making him pull back, Kurt screamed again, "HELP ME, SOMEONE, I'M IN THE BAR ROOM, HELP ME!" Again Wes put his hand over Kurt's mouth.

"I said not to say anything. Now you're going to pay." He slowly slid Kurt around until Kurt's face was right in front of his cock. "Suck. NOW."

Kurt turned away, closing his mouth.

"I SAID NOW!" Wes said as he forced his dick into the side of Kurt's face.

Suddenly the door burst open and Blaine was standing there.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried. "Please... Please help me."

Blaine seen Kurt, tears in his eyes with Wes over him and instantly he ran over, pushing Wes off him.

"Get the fuck off him!" He screamed as Wes went sprawling, shouting as he went.

"What are you doing Blaine? You can't get him all to yourself!"

"Get out. Just get the fuck out or I swear I won't be responsible for my actions." He glared daggers at Wes who was up off the floor and standing tall above him. He could hear Kurt whimpering from below and if Wes didn't leave now...

"Why should I? This is my time with him." That was it. He saw red.

"No, it isn't! You were forcing him!" He lunged at him, sending them both flying to the floor. He rained punches on where ever he could get to as Wes struggled underneath him. He could hear Kurt shouting his name in the background but ignored his pleas. Wes suddenly shoved him off and stood up, already running around the room for his clothes.

"Fine, I'm going! But this isn't the end. I can promise you that." He struggled to put his clothes back on and immediately walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him.  
>Blaine immediately rushed over to Kurt who was huddled in a ball on the floor, his arms wrapped around his knees. Blaine's heart broke at the sight.<p>

"Are you okay, Kurt?" He only received a small nod from the boy and he sighed, knowing not to touch him. He really didn't know what to do.

"Kurt... do you think you can put your pants back on?" He gave a shuddering breath and raised his head, looking into Blaine's hazel eyes. Blaine was here. It would be okay.  
>He gave a small nod and took them from Blaine, awkwardly putting them on while sitting on the floor. Blaine could only watch as he struggled, still not knowing what to do. He wasn't good at comforting people, so this was new.<p>

"Do you uh... do you want me to drive you home?" He saw Kurt give a small nod and waited for him to struggle up from the ground.

He looked traumatized and all Blaine wanted to do was comfort him and _kill_ Wes. He hadn't known he was capable of such things and the next time he saw him - which would hopefully not be soon - he would have to restrain himself from _murdering_him.

He helped Kurt up, opening the door and moving them past the dancing strangers. He opened the door to his car, helping Kurt in and shutting the door.

They drove quietly, pulling up to Kurt's house in no time. Turning off the engine, he once again helped Kurt out and grabbed Kurt's key that he was holding out for him.

He closed the door behind them, helping Kurt to his couch. As soon as they sat, Kurt broke down again, Blaine instantly grabbing him and holding him close. "Hey, hey now, its alright, we're away from him. He won't hurt you ever again. I'll make sure of it."

Normally Kurt wouldn't condone this, someone holding him, being so close to him with just feelings. He had built a wall, and Blaine Anderson was slowly breaking it.

He held Kurt as he cried, whispering reassuring words to him every now and then, kissing his forehead; the side of his face.

Kurt had to ask, he had to know. "Why? Why do you keep being so nice to me? Helping me?" He asked through his tears.

Blaine blinked a few times, surprised by the question. "Because you deserve this Kurt, you deserve everything. You definitely _don__'__t_deserve what Wes tried to do to you."

"YES I DO!" Kurt screamed pushing away from Blaine. "He was right! I'm a SLUT!"

Blaine gasped, "KURT! Don't say that. Do you like being a prostitute?"

"Of course not! I-" But Blaine cut him off.

"Do you wish you were doing something else with your life other than this?"

"Yes! I wanted to sing, but its too-" Again Blaine cut him off.

"Its NEVER to later to do something you love Kurt." Blaine said as he gently rubbed his hand across Kurt's cheek. "Never."

This only made Kurt cry harder and all Blaine could do was hold him; comfort him. One day Kurt would realise how special he was and Blaine was more than willing to help. It didn't matter how long it took; Blaine was going to be there. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it's taken so long to get this up guys, StarkidGleek2011 hasn't had her computer, and she just got it back. **

**But we hope this chapter makes up for it!**

Kurt woke up, feeling the same warmth he had felt only a month ago. Then he remembered what had happened. Wes. Blaine had saved him from almost... almost having the same thing happen to him again. He looked over at the clock on his bedside table. 2:30 A.M.

Kurt turned back to Blaine, admiring his sleeping figure. Blaine truly was beautiful. All of a sudden he had the urge to stroke Blaine's obviously soft, handsome face - something that probably wouldn't end well. He hadn't been with anyone like that since his last actual boyfriend and he missed it so much, if he was being honest. The intimacy; the connection.

He hesitantly moved his hand to Blaine's face, gently touching his cheek and rubbing his thumb cautiously against the smooth skin. Blaine shifted a little with prompted Kurt to jump back in surprise, but settled back down, smiling gently in his sleep. Kurt moved back closer to him, being even more careful this time. He slowly moved his hands around Blaine's face and smiled softly.

Suddenly, Blaine let out a small moan and Kurt's eyes widened. Kurt watched him as he slowly stretched out his arms, pointing upwards, and his eye lids slowly fluttered open, revealing his golden, contended-looking eyes. He stared across at Kurt whose fingers had frozen in place just inches from Blaine's soft cheek. His eyes were round and thoughtful and they started flickering from Kurt's outstretched hand to his blue, inquisitive eyes. Kurt didn't know why he hadn't moved his hand, because surely this was one step too far past his boundary line. But his arm stayed locked in place anyway, seeming to disagree with his brain.

A soft smile graced Blaine's lips as Kurt's hand stayed in place. He moved his head forward slightly to nudge his cheek against its tip, closing his eyes and sighing as he did so. He had missed this. Affection. Even though he knew that this wasn't what Kurt wanted, he did his best to nuzzle against his hand, surprised when the fingers curved slightly in what he could now call an embrace.

He opened his eyes slowly again, staring into Kurt's wondrous ones. "How are you feeling?" He whispered, feeling somewhat guilty for disturbing the peaceful silence. Kurt smiled slightly and dropped his arm to the bed, though still stretched towards Blaine. Blaine's eyes followed the movement as Kurt's flickered up to the ceiling.

"I'll be fine." He answered simply. Blaine frowned, hand reaching out to clasp Kurt's.

"That's not what I asked." His voice was strong and sure; his hand clutched onto Kurt's with determination. Kurt made no move to pull away, but stared at their intertwined hands with no emotion.

"I'm fine, at the moment."

"Do you want to talk about it, or...?" Blaine wasn't sure Kurt was telling the whole truth.

"Please, can we just not talk about it? I want to forget it, not go over it again." They lapsed into silence for a few moments, each ones mind almost audibly whirring with thoughts rushing through.

"Thank you for saving me. If it had gone on any longer..." Kurt said, rolling over to face Blaine.

"I'm just glad I got there in time." He seemed to know that Kurt didn't want him to say anything else on the subject, so just stared at him instead. He was still the beautiful boy he was coming to know, last night hadn't changed that.

"Can you kiss me?" Blaine physically jumped at Kurt's words, partly because he got a fright from the silence being broken, but partly because he didn't understand what Kurt had said.

"You want me to...kiss you?" Kurt nodded once. "But what about last night, Kurt? Surely you -"

"I just want to feel wanted again, Blaine. I haven't felt that in so long and this whole thing has made me rethink my life. I don't even mean romantically, just as friends, if you want. I just need to feel someone there that doesn't want to toss me aside without a second glance and -"

He was cut off by Blaine's lips that were suddenly on his, gently moving with a comforting rhythm. It felt so, so good. Better than Kurt could explain, because he didn't understand it. He found himself melting into the kiss, letting Blaine take the lead and wrapping his arms around him. Blaine quickly followed and soon they were pressed flush against each other, Kurt gripping Blaine to make sure he was there and Blaine holding to Kurt to reassure him that he was. For as long as he needed.

It was Kurt's hands that moved first, slowly shifting downwards. Blaine knew what his intentions were, but was hesitant. Of course he wanted this, but did Kurt?

"Kurt, are you sure? Isn't it far too soon?" Kurt continued southwards, however, but he angled his neck so that his mouth was right next to Blaine's ear. His whisper was soft; broken.

"Please, Blaine. I just want to pretend that I'm loved." Blaine's heart shattered at his words; his voice was shaking and Blaine was sure he was about to cry.

"Kurt, you don't need to pretend. I'm here." He kissed him passionately, trying desperately to convey what he felt to the broken boy. Kurt broke apart from him for a second and nodded, whispering, "Thank you." to him repeatedly.  
>Kurt looked up at Blaine, a sad smile gracing his lips.<p>

"What do you want me to do Kurt? This is about you." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's face with his left palm.

"I want you inside me Blaine. I want to feel you." Kurt said slowly.

"D-does that mean what I think it means?" Blaine said, his eyes widening slightly.

Kurt nodded. "No condom." He paused. "Unless you don't want too, I mean I would understand since I'm a prostitute and-"

Blaine cut him off with a long, deep kiss. "I trust you Kurt. As long as you say you've been checked, I trust you."

Kurt smiled. "I was checked a couple days ago actually. I'm clean."

"Then no condom." Blaine said, pushing himself against Kurt to let him know how hard he already was.

Kurt moaned, "Pants off. Both of us."

They fumbled awkwardly in the process of removing there pants, before Blaine sat Kurt up and pulled off his shirt.

"You're so beautiful Kurt. So beautiful." He said, kissing down his porcelain chest.

Kurt pushed him back, making him lift his arms and pulling off Blaine's shirt too, leaving them both in their boxers. For a while they both just touched each other, letting each other know just how much they wanted this, but eventually it wasn't enough.

Kurt could see the outline of Blaine's cock and couldn't help but reach down and palm him through his boxers.

"Ohhhh!" Blaine cried, bucking up into Kurt's touch.

"You feel so good Blaine. I can't wait until you're inside me, feeling me up. Making me feel as good as I hope I'm making you feel now."

"Yes! Please, Kurt. Want to fuck you." Blaine cried.

Kurt pulled his hand back and smiled. "Where's the lube?"

"Drawer. Beside table." Blaine said as Kurt reached over and grabbed it.

He laid it in Blaine's hand and smiled, lifting his hips and dragging his boxers off.

Blaine sat the lube down, grabbing the band of his own boxers and throwing them across the floor with the rest of the clothes.

Taking a deep, shaky breath Kurt whispers. "I need you in me now. Please Blaine, please hurry. I need to know you're here."

Blaine opens the lube, pouring some on his hands and rubbing them together before circling around Kurt's entrance. "Always." He breathed.

Kurt whined before Blaine pushed in one of his fingers slowly, a deep moan coming from Blaine's throat.

Kurt closed his eyes at the feeling as he fucked back onto Blaine's finger: this felt so good. He couldn't even describe it. It was so different to his work as a prostitute: feelings seemed to make it a whole lot better. "Another!" He pleaded.

Blaine pulled his hand back, adding more lube before he put two fingers inside of Kurt and stretched him, scissoring them deep inside of him.

"Blaine please, I need you." Kurt whimpered.

"But..."

"I don't care! Now!"

Blaine doesn't need anymore convincing. He removes his fingers from inside of Kurt, making him whimper at the loss. He grabs the lube, pouring some on his hand and slicking up his cock, making himself whine at the touch.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asks as he flips Kurt over and lines his cock up with Kurt's hole.

"I'm sure Blaine just... just please."

Blaine nodded. He didn't know how Kurt would react after he found out what he was about to do, but Blaine wanted this. He wanted to take this slow. Show Kurt just how loved he really was.

He moved forward slowly, growling as he pushed past the muscles and finally, _finally_ was buried inside of Kurt.

He paused, letting Kurt adjust to the intrusion.

"Move." Kurt pleaded after a moment.

Blaine pulled out, before slowly pushing back in. Both boys were moaning at the feeling of ecstasy that rushed through them.

They started a rhythm, just enjoying the feeling of each other, Blaine savouring every cry Kurt made. Blaine was rocking slowly in and out of Kurt and hitting his prostate every now and then.

Blaine realized with a jolt just how right this felt, just how much he wanted this, and hopefully not just after tonight when Kurt was almost assaulted the day before.

One particular thrust and Kurt was withering beneath Blaine. "Ohhh! Blaine I-I'm close."

"Unnggg me too!" He thrust into him again before Kurt was screaming his name, cumming in spurts. Blaine following him seconds after.

They both collapsed on top of one another, before Blaine pulled out and smiled as Kurt turned to face him. "That was... that was amazing."

Blaine gulped, taking a deep breath and looking straight into Kurt's eyes. "Best sex I have ever had."

He heard Kurt's faint hum of agreement as he relaxed into Kurt's chest, their sweat and come the only thing separating their overheated bodies. Blaine instinctively wrapped an arm around Kurt, head burrowing into his wet chest. Somehow, he felt at home; contented. He let out a long sigh and heard Kurt doing the same from beneath him, his chest rising up and down in shallow breaths afterwards. He closed his eyes and was allowing himself to fall into a dream-filled sleep when Kurt gave a sharp gasp, causing his head to jolt up from the movement of his chest.

"This is wrong. This is all so wrong." Blaine stared up at Kurt's wide eyes in confusion.

"What? Kurt, what's wrong?" He was unceremoniously shoved from Kurt's chest as the boy got up and started furiously hunting for his clothes and pulling them on.

"We shouldn't have done this, that's what's wrong, Blaine!" Blaine pulled the sheets up over him, suddenly self conscious because of Kurt's angry outburst.

"What are you talking about, Kurt? Of course we should have."

"No, Blaine! I've told you before, this can't happen. Ever." Blaine's frown deepened and he suddenly felt a bit hurt. He had just given everything to Kurt and now he was saying this?

"But Kurt, why not? We could do this!" Kurt turned to face him, clothes back on and a face like fire.

"There's no _us,_ Blaine. Can you leave, please." His voice was monotonous and not at all question-like. That was an order.

Blaine could only stare, dumbfounded at him, eyes wide and defensive.

"You know, you actually had me falling for you." Blaine was done with the niceties - it wasn't the time to keep his anger at bay.

With this, Kurt's gaze softened, but only for a moment. His rage then came back ten fold and Blaine thought he might just explode in front of his very eyes.

"Get. Out." Blaine got up quickly and, completely ignoring the cum still on his stomach, put his clothes on.

"Thanks, Kurt. Thanks a bunch." He took one last fleeting look at Kurt before he slammed the door shut behind him, trying not to let the overpowering tears fill his eyes. It had just happened again. He was done with guys for good, now. Kurt had put a seal on that.

On the other hand, though, he really liked Kurt. Why he had done what he did, he couldn't understand. But he had this misplaced... _reliance, _on the boy now.

When had his life turned into such a mess?

Meanwhile, Kurt was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

He had felt something for Blaine. That wasn't just sex, like usual, it was an act that had actually meant something to him.

And that was the reason he had ordered Blaine out. He couldn't let himself fall for the curly-haired, comforting boy.

It wasn't an option. It would not and could not ever be an option.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait for this one! Not many to go after this. The first part is Blaine's POV and the second is Kurt's. Enjoy!**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since the last time Blaine saw Kurt. He needed to move on, but how could he? Every single thought was consumed by the constant presence of Kurt. The pale, perfect boy just wouldn't leave his mind, no matter what he did. He would do anything to see him again and just get him to explain why he left. Well, yes, he knew the basic reasons. The ones that Kurt seemed to keep repeating to keep him at arms length - but Blaine was not happy with this. He missed him more than he could ever have thought possible, especially since he had not known him for that long. There was something about his personality that was so special... he captivated Blaine.

"No!" He slammed his fist down on the table and sat back in his seat, hands rising to clasp his head in frustration. He was sick of this. As much as he wanted to see Kurt and bear his soul to get him back (not that he even knew he had him in the first place), there was also the extreme frustration that came with the situation. He had spent the last two weeks wishing for him, and he just knew that Kurt hadn't spared a single thought for Blaine. He obviously didn't care.

He needed to move on, of course he knew that. He just didn't know how he was supposed to after... that perfect boy. Who could beat that?

With a long, drawn out sigh, he heaved himself off the chair and into the kitchen, immediately setting the kettle on to boil. He needed his morning coffee, or he just couldn't function. No coffee and no Kurt equalled an extremely frustrated Blaine. He checked his watch and groaned when it said 11.30. He had absolutely nothing to do today as it was his day off.

He tapped his hands impatiently against the counter, glaring at the kettle to hurry up. When it was nearly done, his phone vibrated harshly in his pocket, signalling that someone was phoning him. He was slightly relieved, because it was probably his dad asking him to work today. It was something to try and get his mind off Kurt, though it had never done so before.

He pulled the object out of his pocket and frowned at the caller ID: John. What the hell was he calling for? They had had one date about a month ago, which had ended in... nothing, he supposed. It wasn't bad; it wasn't good. Neither had bothered contacting the other since, so Blaine was stumped as to why he would be calling now. He quickly answered and pressed the phone up to his ear, deciding to deal with the coffee after he was done on the phone.

"John?" He cleared his throat awkwardly as the name came out choked.

"Blaine! It's good to hear your voice again!" His strong, clear voice made Blaine frown. What was his angle?

"Uh, yeah. You too, John." There was an awkward silence as neither made a move to start a proper conversation.

When Blaine heard a soft chuckle from the end of the phone, he spoke up. "Why did you call?" Straight to the point. He wasn't in any mood to mess around.

"I want to go on another date with you, Blaine." Blaine nearly choked at this because what? Why would he be asking him on another date now and what about Kurt and everything else and obviously this was a horrible, terrible, atrocious idea-

"Sure." His vocal chords seemed to act against his brain however, because he was sure he had just heard his own voice agreeing to this date. Wishing he could take it back with all he had, he tried to stifle a sigh.

"When are you free?" Blaine could tell that John was smiling. Smiling that conniving, meerkat smile of his... wait. He half liked this guy. Why was he thinking these things?

"Um... today?" Yup, he was pretty sure his brain had short-circuited, going on the sheer stupidity of the words flowing out his mouth. Now he seemed really eager and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to go on this damn date. But then again... it would help him get over Kurt, right? And if it could do that, then he might as well give it a go.

John chuckled heartily from the other end of the phone. "Well then, eager, I can't do this afternoon but are you free tonight?"

"Uh, sure. That sounds good." And the typical, composed Blaine was starting to make a return.

"I was thinking of Olive Garden, would that be okay? I'm sorry it's not anywhere nicer, it's just-"

"Olive Garden would be great." Blaine cut him off, not really caring whether they went to the poshest restaurant in town or Denny's. He just wanted to be distracted by something.

"5 o' clock okay?" Blaine agreed hastily and they said their goodbyes, Blaine ending the call and putting the phone back in his pocket. With a deep sigh, he leaned back against the counter and closed his eyes. Was he really doing this? Using John, a perfectly okay guy, as a rebound of some sorts? He felt a wave of guilt wash over him, but quickly smothered it. No, he wasn't using him as a rebound. It was just luck that he had happened to call and Blaine had been in the mood to accept him.

He turned around to make his coffee silently, willing his brain to shut up. It was going to be a long day.

XXX

It was 5.10 and Blaine was hurriedly entering the crowded restaurant, the familiar smell washing over him. He quickly scanned the room for John, who he noticed almost right away sitting at the table in the back corner, staring out the window with his fingers tapping against the hard surface of the table.

Trying to refrain from cursing at his lack of time-management skills, he explained to the sullen looking waitress that he was with John. She relented and let him past, and Blaine walked quickly over.

He scanned John's figure, and found that he had not changed at all. His fair hair was still in the same style, his bangs hanging free into his eyes. He obviously didn't know a thing about styling, unlike Kurt who was a genius at-

"Stop!" he whispered harshly to himself, moving closer to John's smiling figure. This wasn't about Kurt.

He appraised what little he could see of John's clothes (since he was sitting down) and found that yes, his wardrobe still consisted of only t-shirts and jeans. Oh well, no one was perfect right? But obviously Kurt would have something to say about his clothing choice and-

"Blaine! You're looking well!" Blaine slid into the seat opposite them, smiling and laughing rather awkwardly.

"Thanks, you too." John continued to smile at him widely, so Blaine averted his gaze to the drink options. He somehow felt like he was being examined. And not in a good way.

"So, how are things in the busy world of Blaine Anderson?" Blaine's eyes flickered back up to John's piercing green ones, but as soon as he saw the fierceness of his gaze, he immediately looked back at the menu.

"Just the normal. How about you, John?" From their last date, he already knew that John was a well-known lawyer, but for the next ten minutes he got a huge spiel from him about new cases. By the end, he was trying not to close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

When he finally finished, Blaine just stared at him complacently before actually realising that he had stopped talking. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"That's uh... very interesting. Your job sounds like hard work, though." He was desperately trying to stay polite, but was beginning to notice that John had picked up on his lack of interest.

"It's not too bad. I enjoy it, so I can bear it."

Thankfully, the waitress came over just then to ask them for their orders, and Blaine picked a simple salad so that he could eat it quickly and leave - he hadn't remembered John being this boring.

They chatted (well, John chatted and Blaine listened) about everything and nothing until the meals were set down in front of them. John had ordered a massive pizza, the pig. Kurt would never have eaten-

And that had to be at least the fiftieth time Blaine had thought about that stupid boy tonight. Why wouldn't he get out of his head and leave him alone? Maybe he wouldn't have found this date so torturous if he could've stopped thinking about Kurt for two minutes at least.

Because yes, that's what he was doing. Comparing every single move John made; every word, to Kurt. And no one could live up to Kurt, so that's why he was finding this so boring. Everyone was boring compared to Kurt.

Blaine hadn't even noticed that John had stopped talking about cars or whatever, and was now staring at him. Hostility basked in his bright eyes and Blaine could tell he was annoyed.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Blaine asked, trying to sound interested. He wasn't fooling John.

"Look, I can tell there's something else on your mind and you look like your about to kill yourself from boredom. Am I really that bad, or is there some other kind of problem?" He had slammed his napkin back down on the table and went back to staring accusingly at Blaine who now looked sheepish.

"John, I-"

"Please don't lie to me, either. You at least owe me that much." He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"It's not you, John. I'm just distracted with something else and I don't know if i can..."

"I take it you mean someone and not something." Blaine stuttered for a second until relenting, also sitting back in his seat.

"Yes. Someone. I'm sorry, I really didn't think this through."

John looked even angrier than before. "So I'm supposed to be your rebound, is that it?"

"No, of course not!" Blaine was starting to panic as there were people turning around in their seats to see what the commotion was about.

"Don't screw with me, Blaine!" His voice rose far too high for a public place and he noticed just after, slouching down into his seat slightly.

"I'm not, please, I just..." But John was already out his seat and glaring at Blaine from above.

"I hope it works out for you, Blaine." And with that, he winded his way through the tables and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

Blaine placed his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. What a mess his life was turning out to be. He couldn't even go on a simple date anymore without completely screwing it up.

But still, all he could think about was Kurt.

XXXX

"Meet me at this address in 30 minutes," Kurt whispered in the mans ear. "I'll be in room 15."

The tall, handsome man nodded as his eyes grew darker. "I'll be there." Turning away, he threw Kurt a wink and got in his car and left.

Kurt threw his head back with a frustrated groan, hoping this time it would be different. Since everything that had happened with... with him (Kurt couldn't even think his name), things hadn't been going as well as Kurt had originally hoped. He had changed Kurt, had made him feel wanted, cared for, and just feel something. No one else had.

Getting in his car, he drove the too familiar road back to the bar. Going straight to his room, Kurt lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. Brad. That was the man's name that was coming here tonight. Kurt couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was doing this all wrong. Maybe he was right. Maybe Kurt would feel better if he quit and- No! He couldn't do that. Kurt swallowed the lump he didn't know had formed in his throat and jumped as he heard a faint knock on the door.

Kurt took a deep breath, rearranging his features and yelled that the door was open. "Come in."

Brad pushed open the door before closing and locking it. "Kurt. Nice to see you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You saw me like, thirty minutes ago."

Brad chuckled as he crawled on the bed. "True, guess I'm just excited." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss started out like any other he'd ever had, slow and sweet. Then suddenly he felt himself being pushed backwards onto the bed as Brad swiped his tongue across Kurt's lips and he pulled back.

"Whats wrong?" Brad asked as he looked down at Kurt.

"Nothing I just..." Kurt trailed off, not knowing what to say because truthfully he didn't know; didn't know why he had pulled back.

Because he's not Blaine. A voice in his head said.

Kurt's eyes closed. He didn't want to think about him.

Thinking about him only made Kurt's stomach flip and not in a good way.

"You're distracted..." Brad finished for him. "And you're distraction seems to be a someone and not a something."

Kurt looked away, not being able to deny it.

"Whats his name?" Brad asked, his eyes kind.

"Blaine. H-his name's Blaine." Kurt said as his voice broke.

"But I thought..." Brad said, but Kurt interrupted.

"Thought what? That I couldn't be happy with someone because I'm a prostitute?"

"No," he answered honestly. "I just thought you liked you're job, so I didn't think you wanted to fall in love."

Kurt looked up. Love? Did he love Blaine? He didn't know. At a loss for words Kurt just shrugged.

"Why are you still working here? Why not be with him?"

"Because I was really rude to him and even if I wanted him back he probably wouldn't take me back."

"You never know until you try, Kurt." Brad said, sitting up and putting his jacket on.

"I'm scared." Kurt whispered. "I haven't had a boyfriend since I was 16 and I won't know what I'm doing."

"If he's worth quitting this job for, then I promise it won't matter if you don't know what you're doing, it will work out somehow." Brad said, coming over and kissing Kurt's forehead. "Again, good luck."

"Thank you." Kurt whispered as Brad left his room.

Kurt stood up, wiping away a few access tears he didn't know he'd shed and knew what he had to do. Leaving the room immediately he went straight to the back of the bar and to another door he knew all too well.

**Mr. Hamilton**, the door read. Kurt's boss. Opening the door, Mr. Hamilton smiled. "Kurt... to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Mr. Hamilton was a nice man, he was someone who Kurt could talk to before he had met Blaine. "Sir... I have something I need to discuss with you."

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**We believe this will be the last chapter of Overdone, we want to thank every single one of you for reading our story, and we hope you enjoy this final chapter. **

"What's wrong, Kurt? Has something happened?" Mr Hamilton motioned for the tense boy to sit down at his desk, and Kurt did so after a moments hesitation. As much as he wanted to finally, _finally _get out of this place, the fact that Mr Hamilton had been so nice to him in the past made it a tiny bit harder. He was pretty sure that he was regarded as his favourite person working there, merely because he had a personality. He wasn't a stereotypical prostitute, he was just... Kurt. Kurt, forced into the facade. The one he used to think he needed to survive, but was reconsidering. The money loss of this decision was something he could think of at a later date.

Kurt gave Mr Hamilton a small smile, crossing his legs with his arms braced over the hard, wooden armrests.

"No, everything's fine. I just... I have something to tell you."

And without a moments hesitation, the suited man's face lit up, a grin gracing his time-weathered features.

"You're quitting." His tone was matter-of-fact, and Kurt spluttered.

"How did you...?" Mr Hamilton got up from his seat and walked swiftly over to a large, grey filing cabinet, opening it and grabbing multiple forms. As he walked back over to Kurt, the cabinet slammed behind him and he was still smiling widely.

"Because I know you, Kurt. You think I haven't noticed your smile?" His eyebrows were raised, and Kurt couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"Why?" The older man's smile slipped slightly, trying to decipher Kurt's changing facial expressions. Kurt dropped his head to the floor and tapped his finger nail against the chair.

It wasn't normal etiquette to form deeper relationships with clients. They came in for one thing and one thing only, and then they left. Simple. Anything more was frowned upon, and although Kurt was sure that his boss would make an exception for Kurt, he was still slightly nervous in telling him. But he desperately hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"I... I might have found someone." Mr Hamilton's hands clasped together on the desk, but his smile remained. There was silence in the room for a few moments, Kurt silently praying that he wouldn't ask about how he met Blaine, and Mr Hamilton deciding whether or not to.

"What's his name?"

"It's, uh, Blaine."

Mr Hamilton thought for a second, before realising. He decided not to tell Kurt of his knowledge, leaving Kurt in blissful unawareness of the fact that he knew who Blaine was. He did look at the records of clients from time to time, and the date a man named 'Blaine' first came in coincided with Kurt's happiness. It really wasn't rocket science.

"He nice?" Kurt blinked up at him in a daze, before snapping out of it. That definitely wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

"Um... yeah. He's great." Mr Hamilton could see the sparkle in the young man's eyes; the way his mouth turned up at the corners ever so slightly; the slight adjustment in his seat.

"Well, if he's that great, then I respect your decision. I always knew you were better than...this." He motioned upwards with his pen before placing it on one of the forms, beginning to fill it out. Kurt automatically assumed that they were the forms he would need to leave this place, and eyed them happily.

A couple of minutes later, Mr Hamilton finished the forms with a final scrawl of his signature, and he looked back up at Kurt's nervous face.

"That's them filled out. I just need to file them, and the decision will be set in stone. Are you sure about this, Kurt?" He watched at Kurt sat still for a moment, before nodding decidedly.

"Yes, I'm sure," he got a up from his chair and brushed down his trousers, getting rid of unnoticeable dirt. "Mr Hamilton... I'd just like to thank you for all that you've done for me over these past years. I just... I don't know how I could've-"

"Come here, boy." Mr Hamilton said kindly, standing up from his desk and walking around it to Kurt and pulling him into a tight hug. Kurt stood stock-still for a second before responding, clasping the other man's back tightly as he was patted on the back. The older man pulled back but placed his hands upon Kurt's shoulders.

"You do good out there, okay? Show them what you're made of." Kurt could only nod and was shocked by the emotion in his _former_-boss' tone. _Former. _

"I will. I promise." With one final clap to the shoulder, Mr Hamilton turned and walked out the room, leaving Kurt alone, elated but confused.

He eventually gathered himself, walking out the room and saying a silent goodbye to the place he had frequented too much in the past years. But he was finally free.

Now he had just one problem: Blaine. It was him that had walked out on Blaine, leaving him with a pathetic excuse and nothing else. It was all his fault if Blaine didn't want to make a go of things with him.

But for the first time in years, this was what he actually wanted. A true, loving relationship with someone he could give himself to fully, not just in body. If Blaine would take him, that was. It was true, he had acted like a complete bastard to the man who had only tried to help him, and with enough heartfelt apologies, he hoped he could make Blaine see that he was wrong. So completely and utterly wrong.

He made it out of the building and stopped, taking a moment to stare back at the building that he would hopefully never set foot in again. He was meant for bigger things.

Without a thought, he immediately started walking in the direction of the Lima Bean, not knowing why but feeling the strong urge to go there. It was currently 9 o'clock at night, and he had always wondered why the coffee shop had stayed open so late. Not that he was complaining: he often went here after a hard night at the bar. Basically, he went there often.

He walked down the dark streets in silence, the luminous glow of the streetlamps highlighting his features. His mind was ablaze with thoughts of his new future. He could try anything he wanted, and this thought was new and wondrous to him.

It didn't take him long to reach the coffee shop, and he immediately noticed that there were not many people inside, as per usual. He did, however, notice a dark, curly haired man sat at a table, head hunched over his coffee... Blaine? Was that Blaine?

He immediately ran into the coffee shop in a daze, his one thought to get to Blaine.

Half jogging over to the table, the man looks up and Kurt immediately smiles. Blaine.

"Kurt? W-what are you d-doing here?" Kurt could tell Blaine had been crying, or at least was about to even through his shocked expression.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked immediately, sitting down in the chair across from Blaine.

"I-I-" Blaine looked up at Kurt then turned his head away from him. "Nothing important."

"You look like you're about to cry, of course its important."

"Why are you even here, Kurt? I thought-" Blaine started, but Kurt interrupted him.

"I'll make you a deal, you tell me why you're upset and I'll tell you why I'm here. Deal?"

Blaine thought about it for a moment, "Deal," He nodded slowly. "The reason I'm upset is I've been trying to move on, trying to forget about all of it and I had a date earlier and it didn't go as well as planned. I can't forget." He admitted, closing his eyes, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kurt moved his hand over, placing it on top of Blaine's. Opening his eyes, Blaine looked down at their connected hands. "I quit my job." Kurt announced, making Blaine's head snap up. "I just quit. I'm not a- a prostitute anymore."

"But I thought-" Again, Kurt cut him off.

"I couldn't do it anymore Blaine. I-I haven't stopped thinking about you since I made you leave the bar and God, nothing's been the same since you left." Kurt looked up, eyeing Blaine, hoping he got what Kurt was trying to say.

"Follow me." Blaine whispered, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him out of the coffee shop and into his car.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked before Blaine could get in.

"My house. We need to talk about this somewhere else, in private." Blaine said as he turned the key, but instead of moving he turned towards Kurt, leaning over and hugging him. "I've missed you too." Blaine whispered before pulling back and putting the car in reverse and backing out of the Lima Bean.

The drive to Blaine's house was quiet. Kurt looking out the window, stealing little glances at Blaine while he drove and Blaine watching the road and doing the same to Kurt.

Pulling up in the drive way, Kurt's eyes widened. "So this is where you live?" He asked as they got out of the car.

Blaine nodded, not wasting any time as he opened the door, and pulled Kurt with him into the house, slamming the door behind them and going to sit down and talk.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine looked at Kurt. "So you quit you're job... _why?_"

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and shook his head. This was Blaine. He had no reason to be nervous... unless Blaine didn't want to be with him. "I couldn't do it anymore."

Blaine waited for Kurt to continue, his stomach twisting for some unknown reason. "I couldn't be with other guys because all I did was compare them to _you_. Everything about them, were they nice like you? Did they have the same eye color? Did they look at me the way you used too?" Kurt looked up at Blaine, his heart thumping quickly. "Did they make me feel the way you make me feel?"

Blaine's breath caught. "How do I make you feel Kurt?"

"Like I mean something. Like I'm not just some guy who you're going to fuck and just leave there. Like I'm... loved." He said.

Blaine ignored that, but only because he wasn't entirely sure of Kurt's feelings for him yet. "I- But why did you come looking for me?"

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered, gaining confidence and looking straight into Blaine's eyes.. "I came looking for you because you're all I think about, you make me feel like no-one else does or ever has, and I th-think I... I think I love you."

Blaine's eyes widened, freezing on the spot.

Kurt panicked, not knowing what that meant. "But I understand if you don't want me anymore. I left you after we pretty much made love and god Blaine I'm sorry because honestly it was the best sex I have _ever _had. The best part about it though was it wasn't just sex. And please... just... say something... anything." He pleaded.

Instead of saying anything, Blaine crashes their lips together, kissing Kurt with as much passion as he possibly can.

"Are you crazy?" Blaine asks, planting kisses with each word, "I love you too Kurt. So, so much. You're all I think about all the time. Trying to move on failed so badly because I am too in love with you already. I've been miserable since you made me leave, but now I couldn't be happier."

Kurt smiled with each kiss. "I'm scared," He admitted. "I've never been in love, and this thing we have, whatever it is now, I want it to last Blaine. As long as you'll want to keep me around."

"Its a scary feeling." Blaine nodded, "But believe me when I say we can do this Kurt. I want this with you."

Kurt felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Loved. Completely loved. When he was around Blaine, everything was perfect, and he got butterflies in his stomach, something that also hadn't happened in a long time.

"I've missed you so much." Blaine whispered as he kissed Kurt repeatedly. "So, so much."

"I've missed you too." Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes. "Everything about you."

Blaine took a shaky breath, and knew they needed to talk more, but suddenly the atmosphere changed and Kurt was dragging him off to the bedroom and backing him onto the bed.

They just stared at each other for a few minutes, smiling and kissing every couple of seconds, happy they finally had each other.

It was Kurt who broke the silence first. "Blaine?" Kurt said, barely about a whisper.

"Y-yes Kurt?" Blaine asked staring at his lips first then looking up at his eyes.

"Can you... will you make love to me? The way we did before I made you leave?"

Blaine looked down at him. "Are you sure Kurt?"

Kurt was at a loss of words so he smiled and nodded. Regaining his voice after a moment, he looked up at Blaine, "Make love to me."

Pushing him back further on the bed, Blaine kissed him, before laying him down and smiling down at him. "You're sure about this?"

"I've never been more positive about anything in my life." Kurt said as he bucked up into Blaine's side, showing Blaine he was already half hard. "You did that. Just being with you."

Blaine let out a nervous laugh. "I love you, Kurt," He said leaning in to give Blaine another kiss.

"I love you too." Kurt said as the butterflies returned to his stomach.

Blaine only paused in his kissing to stop and pull Kurt's shirt over the top of his head.

Doing the same to his own, Blaine got it off in a hurry and started to trail kisses down Kurt's chest.

Pants and underwear were shed somewhat awkwardly, but both smiled as they laid next to each other, just looking at the other, something they hadn't done before.

Blaine reached behind him and opened a drawer, grabbing the lube and condoms, before turning back to Kurt.

"Blaine..." Kurt said again.

"Yes Kurt?" Blaine said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Kurt's abdomen.

"I- do we have to use a condom this time?"

Blaine's head snapped back as he looked into Kurt's eyes. He looked nervous, like Blaine might shoot him down.

"I understand if you don't want to, but I've been checked I swear, like I said before and I just... I want to feel all of you."

"Yes." Blaine told him immediately. "I want that too."

Kurt closed his eyes, his arousal painful now. "Please hurry then."

Blaine chuckled as he picked up the bottle of lube, throwing the condoms back in the drawer, and putting some on his fingers. "Ready?"

"Yes," Kurt said as he turned around facing the wall.

"Tell me if I need to stop, or slow down." Blaine warned.

"I will, just please." Kurt whined.

Blaine took one last look at him before moving his fingers down to Kurt's hole and brushing teasingly over it, making Kurt whimper, before he pushed one in.

Kurt groaned, making Blaine pause. "You okay?"

"Keep going." Kurt pleaded, looking back at Blaine and pushing back a bit.

Blaine swallowed hard and nodded, pushing in his hand and wiggling it around a bit.

"Another!" Kurt moaned as Blaine hit the spot he now knew so well.

Blaine pulled his finger out, coaxing it with more lube, before pushing them back in and scissoring his hands.

He could do this forever, Blaine decided, especially with the way Kurt was fucking himself back on his fingers.

Kurt whimpered, "Blaine please, please I need you."

"But-"

"I know! I know I'm not stretched enough but fuck I don't care. Please." He said as his eyes shut.

"O-okay." Blaine said as he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube again, "You're absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes! 100%! Just hurry!" Kurt pleaded.

Pouring more lube on his fingers, Blaine rubbed it on his cock before lining it up with Kurt's entrance. "I love you." He whispered as he finally pushed in, eliciting a moan from them both.

Blaine paused, letting Kurt adjust to the intrusion.

"You can move." Kurt whispered as Blaine pulled out before slowly pushing back in.

"Ohh!" Kurt cried. "I love you!"

"I love you too." Blaine smiled as they built a rhythm, slowly making love to one another.

"I'm getting close." Kurt whimpered as Blaine hit his prostate again and again.

"God, me too!" Blaine practically cried, forgetting to take it slow and thrusting sloppily into Kurt.

One last hard thrust and they were both cumming over the sheets.

Coming down from their highs, they both pulled back and fell onto the bed, exhausted.

Blaine stared at Kurt's perfect naked body that was shining with sweat. He suddenly felt a rush of emotion that he couldn't quite yet handle; it was the feeling of love. Kurt was staring up at the ceiling unblinkingly, lips curved into a small smile and chest rising and falling in steady breaths. Blaine took a minute to just take in his... boyfriend. Wow, that was something he didn't think he'd ever get used to. Kurt was his, and he was Kurt's. Exclusively.

He gave a wide grin and shuffled closer to Kurt, head flopping onto his shining chest and arm snaking over his torso. Kurt smiled softly, eyes flickering down to see Blaine's mop of curls, newly messed up from their bout of love making, resting on his shoulder. He placed an arm around Blaine's back, lightly running his fingers up and down the curved arch of his spine. As his head came to rest on Blaine's, he heard and felt the boy's soft and contended sigh, and could only respond with one that he was sure sounded the exact same.

They held each other for a few minutes in complete silence, both thinking about how things had changed in the last hour.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered softly, trying desperately not to cry. He cursed his tear ducts for having an instant reaction to deep emotion, and sniffed. Blaine's head swivelled round so that they could look into each other's eyes. He worriedly noticed the single tear, glinting in the soft light coming from above, slowly run down Kurt's porcelain cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said lovingly, thumb coming up to softly brush it away. Kurt's smile widened.

"I'm just so happy and... I don't think you'll ever realise just how much you've done for me in such a short while... so thank you." Blaine tried to brush away the rapidly flowing tears coming from Kurt's eyes, but gave up, thinking of a better way to do it.

He slowly brought his mouth to Kurt's cheek, right on top of one of the shining drops, and kissed it away. He did the same until the flow stemmed, but it took a long while.

In between these soft brush of lips on skin, he reassured Kurt. "You don't need to say thank you," another kiss, "I should be the one thanking you because god, Kurt..." He kissed his plump lips as a tear had trickled to the soft, pink surface without him knowing. "You've already become such a massive part of my life and," two kisses to the eyelids just for good measure, "even though we haven't known each other for long... I feel like there's a tether that's keeping us together." Kurt nodded and he leaned in again, pressing his forehead up against Kurt's and taking his hand in a firm, yet loving grasp. He was trying desperately not to get lost in the pool of green and blue, but was finding it incredibly hard as the orbs of colour were enhanced by _more _tears that had pooled there.

He gave a soft chuckle. "Will you stop crying? I'm getting all kissed out." Kurt blinked rapidly, a laugh slowly bubbling out of him.

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't make sense. But if it did, it wouldn't be possible." Blaine pouted.

"Still, stop crying!" He playfully jabbed him in the side lightly, causing Kurt to squirm.

"Sorry! I have overactive tear ducts. But I guess I am being silly." Blaine froze for a second, trying to work out if the emotion in Kurt's eyes was hurt or adoration.

After a moment, he said, "You're not silly.", voice cracking with the love he felt, and pressed his lips up against Kurt's in a passionate and loving kiss. His tongue immediately slipped into Kurt's mouth and explored, but he tried to show Kurt all the emotion he felt inside through this gesture.

He pulled away after he ran out of breath, gave Kurt one last smile and rested his head back on his chest.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt whispered into the silence, and Blaine smiled happily, closing his eyes.

"I love you too." And so they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, both happier than they had been in a long time. They had managed to get each other out of all this, and that was what mattered most. They were here for as long as the other needed, and that was the best prize they could ever win.

**So this is the ending, I want to thank each and every person who alerted, favorited and read this story. Next I want to thank my partner while writing this story Becky :) I couldn't have done it without her, this has been one of my favorite stories to write so far and I look forward to writing so many more. -Kaitlyn (StarkidGleek2011)**

**I would also like to thank every person who has read this story, reviewed, favourited etc. It was more than we could ever have asked for. And thank you to Kaitlyn, who I have adored working with and came up with all the best ideas for the whole fic. It was a pleasure:) - Becky (KlainebowKlisses)**


End file.
